Drunken Bar Adventures
by AdjacentJas
Summary: SUMMARY? WHAT SUMMARY? Well, Tweek is a stripper/Prostitute in a bar and Craig always comes to watch him. This Time Craig gets lucky backstage, But Does Tweek find out it's him? PWP STORY! CREEK SEXINESS AND... Craig loves chairs.


THIS IS ME AND** SeMorgan's (**On DeviantArt**) **ROLEPLAY STORY WE DID ON CHATANGO.

We each did one paragraph, then another and another until we had this full story.

The English may not be great, she is NORWEGIAN after all and I tried to fix as much as possible. She speaks better English than me though and I'm British! XD

**WARNING: **This is quite weird and perverted. Craig!Douche and Tweek!Slut. Rated:** M**

* * *

><p>The music was pounding and Tweek was pouring the third drink that night down his throat. His blond bangs were messed up as usual, and he hiccuped and giggled as he found it funny to look between them. Tweek got up on his feet, perfectly balanced on his high heels. The green corset with brown laces made his hyperaemia eyes pop, and people seemd to fink the poledancer was graceful and elegant. Boy how they where wrong. 'cause outside the stripbar, Tweek Tweak was a clumsy coffee addict. He made his way onto the scene as the show was about to start.<p>

Craig Tucker did love himself some strippers, infact he adored them despite the boring douche bag he was. Though he didn't expect the place to be full. The bar that was, or rather 'the place where guys go to get a hot ass stripper'. To the boy's surprise, there on the stage all dressed up as slutty as could be, was that one boy he was always glad to see. Tweek Tweak. Ah, how the very sound brought a boner to the apathetic teen.

The blonde leaned against the pole in front of him, roaming his eyes over the crowd. His face carried an innocent look as he started to dance. lady Gaga's 'disco heaven' pumped through the stereo, making Tweek work his body to the music. He was a pro at this, and he knew it. The lights made his pale exposed skin shine, and he seemed like something from out of this world. His hips thrusted to the beat of the rhythm, and his hair flew around his head like in a shampoo commercial.

Craig was watching this with wide eyes and with an almost unemotional smirk on his face. He had been coming to watch Tweek at this for a while now, but not once had Tweek actually really noticed him there. Until now of course. Craig wasn't one to be caught having any sort of feelings for anyone or anything like that, but that didn't mean he couldn't get hard watching a dude dance, right? So Craig continued to watch the show.

The flashing lights, the cheering crowd, the free drinks... Tweek loved it. He continued his sexy dance, singing along with the song. He had an amazing voice. The blond stripper locked his leg around the pole, swinging his body around it. His moves where gracefull and seducing. Tweek looked down at all the men staring up at him, winking at a black haired male that looked alot like his best friend.

Craig could have swore Tweek just winked at him. But did he know who he just winked to? Or did he think it was just some pervert hoping to get a better look at the blond later? Surely not. Craig chuckled under his breathe as he drove his hand into his pocket, hoping to stop the growing bulge in his pants, though with the way Tweek was swinging his body around, it was almost impossible. God, did Craig love the boy. Though Tweek probably only saw him as a friend. Well, that's what Craig thought as he stared on, moving closer to the pole where the boy was dancing.

Tweek brushed away his bangs, standing with his legs spread on stage. The song was over, and his breath came out as pants as he blew a kiss to a random man to his left. That guy was a blonde guy that looked strangely a lot like Kenny. Tweek was at his point a bit too drunk to tell one person from another in a crowd, so he continued as yet another Lady Gaga song came on. This time he didn't pole dance, but grabbed a mic and started singing as Lady Gaga's 'monster' came on.

Monster? What an interesting song choice, Craig thought. He had to admit, Tweekers looked absolutely stone-Drunk. But the more alcohol in his system the more he'd forget everything right? It's probably best for the blond after all. Craig bit his bottom lip because of the sheer amazing talent Tweek had with singing and dancing. He was no Lady GaGa, but the gruffness in his voice made him all the more sexy. Craig swore he'd get Tweek after the show. After all, Tweek was drunk.

"He ate my heart

He a-a-ate my heart

(You little monster)

He ate my heart

He a-a-ate my heart out

(You amaze me) "

Tweek'a hips where thrusting to the rhythm. He spun on his heel, making the number dangerous, exiting and not to mention drop dead sexy. He slid down on the edge of the scene, waving his long, pale legs to the male's closest to his teretory. He looked on from under his bangs with an innocente face, before he locked eyes with a raven-haired male he found strangely attractive. He continued to sing, now derecting the song to the Craig look-alike, pushing himself back up on stage. Tweek continued rolling his hips and had a panied expression on his face as he continued to sing;

"Look at him

Look at me

That boy is bad

And honestly

He's a wolf in disguise

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby

We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall

But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"

Craig moves right to the edge of the stage where Tweek was dancing, it looked like he was targeting him, dancing only for him. Though he seemed like he might faint if he sang or danced any longer. Whether it was the alcohol or he was just super aroused. Either way, Craig knew HE was super aroused and he was trying desperately to hide the bulge now fully prominant in his pants. He was so tempted to just grab Tweek and take him back to his place where he could do as he pleased with him. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Tweek sang the chorus again and before they knew it, the song was over.

Tweek waved and blew kisses to the crowd as the show was coming to and end. It was Friday, and on Friday's the shows where shorter and the time with the hoe's longer. The blonde stripper went back to his room, gulping down some more irish coffee. He had done a good job. He was a good boy, not waiting for his first customer. Still, he couldn't get the lustfull eyes from the raven at the show out of his head! God, he looked like Craig... The name alone made blood rush to his crotch area. How he wished the look-alike was his first for the night.

Craig couldn't believe the show was over and damn, was Tweek gone from his sights in a flash. 'Fuck' he cursed under his breathe as he saw some blond walking over to where Tweek had left. Wait? Was that Kenny? No... It wasn't Kenny... Craig raised an eyebrow but wasted no time in tracking his Tweeker down. How possessive he was. 'His' Tweeker. He knew where to go to find Tweek, he was that much of a stalker he knew exactly where the blond's room was. So he went there with no hesitation. When he reached the door, he could hear nothing, so he knocked. His signature two knocks, one knock then three. Which he always used to knock on Tweek's door to and from school.

Tweek looked up, slightly confused. Usually, it would take half an hour before someone came. Even more confusing was that the someone knocking knew his and Craig's secret knock. He got on his feet, walking over to the door. He took at deep breath, fixing a bit of his hair before he opened the door. He looked up from under his bangs, smiling shyly but playfully. His voice was soft and sweet as he asked;

"May I help you?"

Craig looked down at Tweek examining his features and such before he cleared his throat and asked, "You're a dancer aren't you? I'm sure you take on fucks two?" Craig was staring at his money that he was counting in his hands. He hoped Tweek took the damn money and let him have his way but at the same time... He wished Tweek would hurry up and notice him already. For God's sake, Craig was now staring right into the Tweeker's damn eyes. How could he not notice? Of course, he's probably drunk.

Tweek stared back into the man's eyes. His cheeks were turning pink. Could it be..? no, it couldn't be Craig. Still... He nodded and stepped back biting his lower lip. Tweek stared after the individual he now decided was Craig, at least for the next half hour or more, and felt strangely nervous. He felt like he was exploding with butterflies, and he turned to look over 'Craig'.

Craig stepped in, lowly smirking to himself. He turned towards the blond with raised eyebrows. The way he looked you'd think he knew it was Craig. What if he did? 'This should be interesting', Craig thought. Though still Craig asked out of curiosity, "How much?" and he quickly added "I could pay you in... Coffee, perhaps? If you'd like that better of course." Craig snorted at the obviousness he was giving. Yet Tweek was probably oblivious...

Tweek stared at him. Okay, he knew it was Craig. Not one single customer ever had known about his addiction. He stretched out to touch Craig's cheek, just checking that he was real. The alcohol gave him a confidence boost as he let his eyes linger on Craig's lips, whispering softly;

" You don't have to pay..." He let the words purr out as he leaned closer, resting on the taller teen's chest. He let the name of the other male slide of his tounge " Craig..."

"So... That obvious?" Craig let his hand ruffle Tweek's hair and glide along his neck, bringing them closer. Craig then pulled Tweek's head back and captured his mouth with his own, licking at the blonds bottom lip. "At least I get to keep my money, eh Tweekers?"

It went a shiver through the smaller teen's spine. Tweek kissed back as he was craving for the other. He closed his eyes, praying to god that it wouldn't end soon. They both tasted like alcohol, and Tweek's head was spinning.

"I've always been yours. I just didn't know you were mine." The music continued as background music, and this time mindless self indugence began to play ' Shut me up'.

Craig smirked, breaking away from the kiss to whisper into the shorters ear, "Oh what a fitting song." and he licked at Tweek's ear, moving down to nibble at his neck, and lick at the spots that he bruised. Craig made it painfully obvious to Tweek for a reason. To get free sex and just because he wanted Tweek to know who the hell he was doing the dirt with.

Tweek shiverd under Craig's touch. He closed his eyes and let out a weak moan. It was so sick. A simple touch from Craig made his knees weak and his head spin in circles. He grabbed onto the older's shirt, staring up in the grey eyes looking down at him. He started to form the words of the song with his lips, leaning closer in on Craig. The blonde refused to just be passive and let Craig have his way with him.

Though Craig did want to brutally fuck Tweek senseless, he also wanted to see just what Tweek was willing to do to him. So Craig pulled Tweek with him to a nearby chair, and sat down on it, letting the blond sit on his lap. Craig licked his lips at the thought of how the next hour or so might go and he brought Tweek into another fierce kiss, biting at his lips.

Tweek kissed back, almost purring. His hands roamed over Craig's chest sliding under his shirt, rubbing the skin slowly down towards his croatch area. He kept the kisses quick and teasing, and his eyes focused on Craig's. The blond stripped Craig from his shirt, kissing the bare skin on his chest before he got up from Craig's lap, continuing the kisses. It went from chest, to nipples, to stomach. He stopped when he was right above his blackhaired lover's jeans.

At this moment in time Craig felt nothing but pure bliss, but when he felt Tweek stop directly over his problem, he let out a moan of disapointment. Craig looked Tweek in the eyes for a moment, before speaking, "You're a bit of a tease aren't you Tweekers?" Craig then leaned down to give his blond a quick kiss before telling him to hurry up. In a sexy, manly voice of course, despite the nasilyness of it.

Tweek smirked. His pinks lips parted as he leaned closer to Craig's cock area. He darted out his tounge, capturing the zipper between his teeth, before he calmly draged it down. He unbuttoned the jeans as well, using his teeth. The slut's thumbs slided under his friends boxers before he camly draged them down his thight's, down his legs and off his ankles. He looked over at Craig's dick, before he slid his hands back up, massaging the raven's inner thights, blowing softly on Craig's manhood.

Craig let out a shaky breath, but decided to let Tweek work on his cock however way he pleased. Though he wasn't one to take it slow, so he grabbed onto the back of the Tweekers head and encouraged him to suck faster. The sight before Craig alone would make him come all over the fucking chair. It was a nice chair, so Craig was glad he wouldn't ruin it, he was pretty sure they're would be nothing left after Tweek was done.

Tweek stuck his tongue out, rolling it around the head of Craig's cock. The smaller teen was very skilled at using his mouth, another thing he was fully aware of. His eyes closed as he licked up the shaft, covering it with his own saliva. His hands where still on Craig's inner thighs, and he moved them up to the older's hips to have some control over his lover's movements. Tweek slowly started taking in more of Craig's cock, sucking on it and bobbing his head back and forth.

Craig let out grunts and moans but damn, who wouldn't? The kid was skilled at this. Extremely skilled and Craig couldn't help but want more and more. Craig bucked his hips with every movement Tweek made. His hands still gripped the blonds hair, forcing him to suck faster. Even though Tweek gagged a little bit, Craig just couldn't help himself and he smirked at the sight before him.

Tweek felt a shiver running through his spine. The salty taste of Craig's precum was washing away any taste of alcohol and coffee. He bobbed his head deeper, going throat-deep-in-cock. He felt himself almost choking on Craig's quite large manhood, but he didn't lose focus. His nails dug into Craig's hips, as he hummed slightly, sending vibrations up through Craig's cock.

Craig did love the fact that Tweek could take in his whole cock and not choke to death. Then again he loved every single thing about Tweek. Even the fact he had a damn good chair two. Though Tweek grabbing onto his hips did sting a little, Craig couldn't care less, he just rammed himself into Tweeks mouth until he wished to stop.

Tweek moaned around Craig's cock as he listened to the erotic sound of Craig's more manly grunts and moans. He bobbed his head again, sliding his teeth and sucking harshly on it as he pulled back. The pulsing cock couldn't hold back forever, something Tweek knew. He swirled his tongue around the head as he slid one of his hands down between his own legs, now touching himself to the sound of Craig's moans.

Craig looked down at Tweek licking at his head, at first he thought nothing much other than 'Fuck that's sexy' but then he noticed Tweek rubbing himself. That made Craig mega horny. There's only so much Craig Tucker can take, and that chair wasn't in the safe zone. So Craig made one last grunt before he grabbed Tweek by the neck and kissed him senseless. He rose to his feet bringing Tweek with him and pushed him against the nearest wall. He whispered into the blond's ear, "Let me take care of that for you." and began to rub up and down the smallers cock.

Tweek shivered again, tilting his head back and moaning softly. His body pressed up against the wall by Craig's hands made him even harder. He bucked his hips against the taller teen's hand, desperate for more friction. His mind was clouded over with lust, and his logic with desire. Right now, he would do anything to please Craig. He grabbed onto Craig's shoulder's whimpering softly.

Craig took in a sharp breathe, just seeing and hearing how desperate the boy beneath him was drove him insane. Craig grabbed Tweek's chin and licked along his jawline, all the way back to his ear and nibbled on it. Craig also quickened the pace on his pumping Tweek's member. He was glad to hear a moan from the action, so he decided to bite at the boys neck aswell, and took his free hand to slide behind Tweek's back and pull them closer.

Tweek's eyes popped open. His neck was a very sensitive spot, making his head spinning and the desire and need stronger. " F-Fuck C-Craig...mmm...More..." His voice was silky and lustful. Tweek's breath was now coming in pants, letting moans and small sounds interrupt his shaky breath. The blonde slided a knee between Craig's legs, rubbing his knee against the notorieties cock.

Craig felt breathless, Tweek's moans were enough to send him over the edge, but this was just too much for him. Craig licked around to the other side of Tweek's neck and sucked on that side, biting at the flesh. Craig decided to strip Tweek of any remaining clothes he had before grabbing the boys hands and shoving them above his head. Craig licked down the Tweekers chest to lick and bite at a nipple as his pumping on the blond's member quickened still.

"AH!" Tweek's moans were becoming louder. He had no idea how long he could hold back. He bit his lip and struggled to get free from Craig's grip. Everything seemed like something taken out of a porno, and it was turning him on beyond belief. The feeling of Craig's hot, wet mouth on his neck was one thing, but while he jerked him off? " I-I'm g-gonna cum! S-Stop it!" Craig might be the master of self-control, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

Craig grinned. "Surely you can last a little longer Tweekers?" Craig practically purred those words but He wasn't stopping for anybody, and Tweek making those erotic sounds just put his mind set to 'mission get Tweek fucked'. So he continued pumping Tweek's cock, ever faster if possible and he moved his lips back up to capture Tweeks, biting his lip. He figured that the blonds neck was his weak spot, so he sucked and bit at that even harder.

Okay. He couldn't hold back anymore. The feeling of Craig's teeth sinking on his skin, his weak spot, was arousing. The jerking of was fucking hot, and the raven wasn't the most gentle of lovers. Tweek cried out Craig's name as he cummed into Craig's hand, holding himself up by Craig's shoulders. His knee's where weak and he felt like he was on drugs. He hadn't orgasmed that hard in a long time. And Craig hadn't even started fucking him yet.

"Fuck Tweek... We're only half way there." Craig smirked and leaned into Tweek, giving him a wet kiss before lifting him up and carrying them over to the rather dismal looking bed. It would have to do. Either the bed break's, or Tweek does. Craig got in between the youngers legs, and gave him one last kiss and licked all the way down to his stomach. Craig lifted his hand's to Tweek's mouth giving him the signal to suck as he attempted to get the boy hard again, though he did cum damn hard, so he saw no hope of that.

Tweek's cheeks where burning red. Usually, this would mean it was over. No more sex. Luckily, as a whore at a strip bar, he knew how to get hard again. It usually involved imagining Craig, so it wouldn't be so hard with the real deal with him. His eyes where still closed as he opened his lips, bringing Craig's fingers into his mouth. His wet, pink tongue rolled around them, sucking softly on them. He gave extra attention at Craig's middle finger, sliding his teeth over it and sucking a bit more on it before he opened his mouth, letting the notoriete have his fingers back.

Craig continued pumping Tweek's member. And by God, it was actually getting hard again. Craig took his fingers back and placed them at the blonds entrance, making sure to use his middle finger first. It was of course, his signature finger, and he didn't want to hurt Tweek too much. "Y'know, there's a reason why I flip people off so much. Think of it as 'finger' exercise Tweekers." And with that Craig pressed his finger in, slowly, and awaited some sort of reply. In the short time he waited, he pumped the shit out of Tweek's cock.

Tweek shivered and moaned in pain at the same time as he laughed, Bad puns where so typical to Craig. Tweek moaned out loud and locked his legs around Craig's hips. His head tilted back and he bit his lip, adjusting to the finger. " mmm... I can take more Tucker..." Tweek knew one of Craig's weird kinks, and one of them where being called by his last name during foreplay. It made him seem in control he guessed.

With Tweek's words, Craig inserted his index finger and began to scissor the hole while still pumping Tweek's now rock hard cock. Craig leaned down and engaged a sloppy, wet kiss with the blond, biting at his lips rather harshly and moving to nibble at his ear. "You sure you can take me Tweekers?" That sentance came as merely a gruff, nasally whisper.

Tweek nodded quickly moaning up at him. His body was pressed down in the sheets, lying beneath Craig's toned body. He shivered as Craig continued his rough movements. "a-Ah... God... C-Craig" the way he said Craig's name, you would believe he was a god or something. Well, to Tweek he was. "N-Not so rough...J-Jesus"

He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, trying not to moan too loud.

Craig grunted, "Sorry, It's hard to hold back when you've got a hot blond underneath you." Craig smirked to himself as he licked the spots on Tweek's neck he had cut. He then moved to the boys mouth once again to quiet him. As he was doing this Craig took it upon himself to remove the fingers and replace them with something more effective. So Craig positioned himself above Tweek and slowly eased the head of his dick in.

Tweek felt like he was exploding. HIs body was on fire, and all thoughts and memories where lost in that moment. Everything was Craig. Craig's body, Craig's voice, Craig's tongue, Craig's dick. If there was a god, Tweek was sure that god was a raven-haired boy getting ready to fuck his brains out. Tweek nodded for him to go on, biting gently on his own fingers.

Craig smiled to himself, not a grin, but a genuine smile. To hIm Tweek looked like some sort of fallen angel, despite the sluttiness of it all. Craig began to move in and out, rocking back and forth with Tweek, slowly at first so as he could get used to it all. Craig sucked at Tweek's neck, leaning over his bruised body as he quickened his pace already. It was truly hard for him to hold back.

Tweek felt a jolt of electricity run through his body, as Craig pushed himself deeper into his ass. The feeling was completely intoxicating, with the delicious pain, and the much needed pleasure. Why hadn't they done this before? It felt so right. They fitted perfectly in each other. The contrasts between Tweek's white skin, and Craig's more soft tan, was beautiful. Patina blond and raven black. ADD and the definition of boring joining bodies and hearts as Craig pounded Tweek's ass.

Craig stared down at Tweek, he was truly beautiful. Just the sight made butterflies in his stomach go ten fold, but he couldn't look away. It was just all so perfect, the way they both worked. Craig quickened the pace yet again and he felt himself dangerously close. He locked they're lips once again in a series of wet kisses as he held Tweek tightly down by the hips. They wouldn't last much longer, Craig knew that.

Tweek grabbed a hold of Craig's shoulders as he pulled himself up on Craig's lap. It only intensified the situation. Craig's cock went deeper inside him with every thrust, and Tweek was now meeting every thrust. The blond was determined to make it just as fucking mouth watering for Craig as it was for him. The sound of their skin slopping against each other, their pants and their moans were music to Tweek. He noted to ride Craig another time, 'cause it felt fucking delicious.

Craig let out a long moan as he thrusted into Tweek bouncing on top of him. Craig just kept letting out the grunts as he bit at the blonds neck and pulled him down onto every thrust by his hips. They where bruised, but he couldn't care any more. He was too close to care and with Tweek moaning above him, it was like stepping into a pool of ecstasy. Craig only had a few deep thrusts left, even now it was hard for him to keep from cuming.

"F-Fuck! C-CRAIG!" it was almost impossible to hold back. The feeling of the intruding member was so harsh, yet he knew there was more than just lust behind it. He whimpered and moaned, thrusting against Craig's body as it became more violent. They were both coming to an end. Neither one could hold back forever. Tweek rested his forehead against Craig's shoulder before he lifted up his face and rested his lips against Craig's ear whispering; "I love you."

Craig let out his biggest moan of the night and their fucking just got more harsh. "Fuck Tweek... I'm gonna cum..." Craig didn't so much as shout this as he did breathe it out in a rigid ex hail. He held Tweek's hips as he thrust in as deep and as hard as he could. After that he came right inside of Tweek, and Hard. "Fuck!" Craig then fell ontop of Tweek, supporting himself on his elbows panting.

Tweek smiled up at him, brushing his hand gently over Craig's cheek. He lifted his head to kiss Craig softly. His hands where resting on the raven's back, and he rolled over, now laying slightly on top of Craig with half closed eyes. "Stay" He whisperd softly.

Craig smirked at Tweek and rolled his eyes, breathing heavily. "I don't think I mentioned..." Craig then leaned in and kissed Tweek. "I fucking love you." Craig then held Tweek in a 'this shit is mine' kind of way and flipped off the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's over! It's weird isn't it? Weird and pervy! I tried to fix all the mistakes I could, If there are any, don't be harsh Synne is NORWEGIAN after all.


End file.
